Sacrificial
by Dr4gonIc3F34th3r
Summary: (WRITTEN WITH RANDOMCOOKIECAT!)The leader of Lucy's town wants to sacrifice her to the dragon. The dragon has other ideas. NALU!
1. Chapter 1

Iceberry- So, new story. And it's for Fairy Tail. And it's an actual story instead of a funny one-shot.

RandomCookieCat- Hellew! I am here helping Iceberry write this story! MERP! *passes out randomly* I'M OKAY!

Iceberry- Yeah, let's get started before Cookie does something weird and makes you start to regret reading this…

Um, We own nothing but the plot!

NALU~NALU~NALU~NALU~NALU~~~~

Apparently, my parents knew that a dragon would land in town someday. They just never got around to telling me, so I was the only one who didn't know.

They new when the dragon would arrive. They knew where the dragon would arrive. And they thought that the dragon would want something- a sacrifice. That sacrifice, they knew, was going to be a beautiful girl.

As far as I, Lucy, knew, they had everything worked out. That included the person that they were going to sacrifice to that dragon.

Me. That probably explained why I wasn't told, they didn't want me running. They, along with everyone else in this village, new about the dragon. And everyone hated me, so they wanted to get rid of me.

Well, I think that their was one thing that they didn't predict. Yes, one thing.

That night, the one night that the dragon landed in the center of town, everyone was surprised.

Yes, because that dragon, that dragon was, by some crazy chance, THE COLOR PINK.

So, the next chapter will be written by RandomCookieCat!

Because she didn't do nothing...

Ok, NaLu fans, review and tell me what you think~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Cookie- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Sorry I didn't help with the last chapter XP my computer was acting funny and I had to go to the Oshkosh air show, which, by the way, was EPIC!**

Any way….

I will be writing this chapter, so be prepared! Time to Cookify this story *cracks knuckles* ow, that kinda hurt.

Iceberry2666- I'm helping because Cookie is lazy…

Cookie- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

=+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+=

nalu…..

"What the heck?!" I cried as the guards crashed into my family's little shack of a house and grabbed me by the arms.

"WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING?!" I struggled against the two burly men as they bustled me out of the door. "MOM! DAD! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

But all they did was stand there, as if I didn't exist. That's when it hit me- THEY WERE DOING THIS WILLINGLY.

The (stupid) guards dragged me to the center of the town. The dragon circled around it twice each day, There weren't very many people out of their house. Everyone mainly stayed indoors when the dragon came out.

The guards yanked my arms as they practically dragged me to a huge stone in the middle of town, a rope wrapped around the stone and a pair of handcuffs dangled at the end of the rope.

I struggled against the guards, only managing to wear myself out.

One of them pushed against my shoulders and made me fall to my knees. The one who pushed me held onto my shoulder tightly while the other one clasped the cold, slightly rusted iron cuffs to my wrists.

They finally backed away and admired their handywork. I just struggled against the cuffs, feeling them cutting into my wrists as I pulled and struggled against them.

The guards faces grey paler as dust rushed past me from behind. But for some reason they stayed put.

The one who had chained me looked like he was either going to puke, or faint right then and there.

There was a huge thud that shook the earth. I was terrified to see the huge dragon behind me, but for some reason, my head turned to look over my shoulder at the huge, terrifying….

Wait, is that dragon pink?!

I couldn't help but gape at the dragon behind me.

The huge scaly beast stared at me and then looked at the guards, giving them a little nod of satisfaction. They both sighed in relief.

The dragon looked back towards me and gave a big toothed grin. I'm unsure if that's a good thing, or a bad thing.

The dragon took off from the ground and flew up into the air, only to drop back down to grab both me and the huge stone I was tethered to.

=+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+=

Cookie- HOW DID I DOOOOOOOOOO?! Sorry everyone! I'm slow! But my summer was really busy, my parrot was taking up a lot of my time at home and school started. It also doesn't help that my mom just HAD to sign me up for Cross Country at our school. But anyways, sorry about the wait. You can quit bugging Iceberry now.

So, for every chapter I write, I was thinking of having a "Question Of This Chappy" or QOTC for short. Here's the first one! Answer in the reviews if you want!

QOTC: Your favorite emoticon?


	3. Chapter 3

Berry- Derpderpderpderpderp!

So, let's get on.

DragonXGirl~~..~~DragonXGirl~~..~~DragonXGirl~~..~~DragonXGirl~~..~~DragonXGirl

ALSO KNOWN AS NALU

Is it just me, for was that dragon SMILING?!

His (fat) pink head looked down on me, and then that smile(?) grew wider. As if teasing me, he loosened his grip on the stone.

"EEEEP!" I shouted as the rope flew up a bit and I banged down. Hard. Those stupid chains were hooked around my arms and waist, plus the fact that I was wearing a skirt- was he trying to embarrass me?! STUPID DRAGON!

A mountain came into view, I think it was called Mt. Hakobe by my little tribe- No. Not my tribe any more, those butts. They weren't my tribe, they were just a group of people who lived on a field behind a mountain.

Boom! Boom!

"GAH!" I shouted. The dragon was banging the rock on the side of the mountain, holding only the chain and making me very dizzy.

The rock shattered, and than I fell onto the shattered stone, the chain still around my waist.

The dragon did that super creepy grin, and then flew up again, doing a loopty loop or two (almost making me puke in the process). The weird dragon angled their wings inward and sped around the mountain a little bit, only to finally land in a huge cavernous well.. uh… cave.

Cross, I stomped away from the (still stupid) pink dragon, curled up with my back to him(I sure hope it was a him, because I was quite certain that it had been staring up my skirt while breaking the chains, and I didn't want a girl doing that) and fell asleep. Eventually.

~~~...~~~~...~~~~~~~~...~~~~...~~~~~

I grinned, still in my dragon form but slowly melting back to a human. My senses had told me that she was asleep.

I shook out my (stupid pink) hair and tied my scarf around my waist (it had formerly been around my neck just not visible in dragon form) in case she woke up and saw me, Igneel hadn't taught me about changing with the clothing on still.

Well, at least Gildarts would be happy that I had found a girl!

...I just hadn't beaten stupid Metal Head to it.

~~~...~~~~...~~~~~~~~...~~~~...~~~~~

HEHEHE!

So, a few mysteries there!

You have probably figured out by now who the dragon is(if you didn't know before) and that he is taking her (author bleeps out info).

I ACTUALLY HAVE A PLOT FOR THIS PEEPS!

Remember what Cookie said, tell her you're fav emoticon!

~~~Berry with Ice(yup i'm signing it like that don't judge me)

*cookie then grabs virtual doc* Hey guys! I'm stealing a little bit of this AN to tell you guys something that will make you want to kill Hiro Mashima's editor. Okay, Hiro Mashima was going to do nalu closer to the beginning or middle of the manga, but his editor said that there should be a love triangle to make the plot more interesting. So Hiro's editor made him do the edolas arc to bring back lisanna. Lisanna should actually be dead and lucy and natsu should be dating. Hiro mashima himself actually ships nalu so don't worry all nalu fans, nalu WILL HAPPEN. eventually. hiro mashima's editor has to quit being a butt. and if any person who ships nali or gralu or gratsu or any other ship that involves natsu and lucy besides nalu, GO AWAY ALREADY! THIS IS STRICTLY A NALU FANFICTION!

/ \

who likes my big paragraph right above? || and my arrow

(plez ignore the crap that is an authors note

i will remind you, all my stories were accidently deleated by who-the-hell knows, so the a/ns are from a loooong time ago...)


	4. Sighs(authorsnote)

i knew i should have never posted RandomCookieCats rant.

if you want to go tell her what you think, then go to RandomCookieCat and say somthing.

i in truth have nothing against lisanna, and i think its great shes alive, to im not the one to rant to.

thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 4

Hellew! Sorry this is kinda late, i'm probably the laziest author ever.

I will not try and bore you with this AN and just get on with it!

=+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+=

I slowly crept around the girl to a different chamber in the caves, hoping to change into something else other than this scarf.

I was just about finished changing when I heard the soft flapping of my little sister as she alighted down gently in the main cave. I walked out of my chamber (i had dubbed it as mine) and smiled up at Wendy. When she's still as a dragon, she towers over me, but my actual dragon form is about twice her size.

Wendy smiled a big awkward dragonish smile and nuzzled her face against my chest.

"Hey Wendy, how about you turn back to a girl and I can give you a proper hug?" I patted Wendy's head as she then looked at me and nodded. She walked over to her chamber right next to mine and disappeared into the darkness. A short, blue-haired girl then quickly ran out and tackled me over.

"Natsu-nii! I missed you!" Wendy hugged me tighter.

I chuckled at this, "I was only gone for a day." I laughed, standing back up.

"Yeah, but I still missed you!" Wendy pouted, crossing her arms over her blue and silver summer dress and puffing out her cheeks.

"Sorry Wendy," I sighed, then suddenly remembering something that I had picked up on my way to the little tribe, I pulled open the little pouch around my waist and brought out a necklace. It was a beautiful light blue stone with white swirls in it, wrapped clumsily to a leather string with wire.

I handed it to Wendy, thinking that having a nearby town hating me for stealing their town jewel was totally worth seeing my little sister so happy.

"Thank you so much Natsu-nii!" Wendy wrapped her arms around my neck in a strangling hug. It was then that Wendy noticed the girl curled up in the corner of the caves. "Who's she?" She leaned back and tipped her head to the side in question.

"Ah, um. I don't really know. The little village on the other side of the mountain decided to give her to me. Don't know why though…" I frowned at the girl, deep in thought. I looked back at Wendy and gave her a big smile. "Maybe she can be your new big sister!"

Wendy smiled slightly before turning around and running to her chamber, "Natsu! Look what Carla and I did to Happy!" Wendy came back out into the main chamber with Happy in her arms. (Happy is a small, cat-like draco) Happy was wearing one of Wendy's dresses and had a small tiara on his head. I burst out laughing at the sight of my best friend dying of embarrassment in Wendy's arms.

"Natsu! You're a big meanie!" Happy cried and then promptly leapt out of Wendy's arms and ran into my chamber.

"Mh?"

I stopped laughing to look over at the girl. She had rollen over onto her back and was now staring agape at Wendy and I. She scrambled up into a sitting position before pointing (rather dramatically in my opinion) and screeching:

"Were you taken too?!"

=+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+= LOVE NALU =+=

Hey everyone! Sorry this one was kinda bad, I MAY have rushed a little bit to get it done for some reason. I hope you have a nice winter break and here's the the QOTC:

QOTC: What are you going to do this christmas?

Have a nice break and a merry Christmas! (unless you don't celebrate it, then merry or happy whatever you do!)

~Cookie


End file.
